


You're alive

by ladycerebellum



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Character Death, M/M, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycerebellum/pseuds/ladycerebellum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Zim died? What if Zim died, but the armada still came? They destroyed the earth but Dib survived. He misses his lover far too much that he's always on his mind. So will his hallucinations become real, or is he becoming lucid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stars. Overpopulated planets. Burning comets. These things would capture the entire attention of most creatures. But not me... Not anymore... They used to, I used to be so fascinated... But then... The... The incident happened... 

I turn my attention back to the screen on the dashboard, my synth-esk lock of hair falling in my face. I push it back out of my face, in order to read what I had just typed. Starring at the irken at text before me, reading and rereading the same name, over and over, again and again. My mind frozen as I sit there, staring at the screen. 

Suppressed memories come flooding back again. Hot tears bubble to the surface and stream down my ivory cheeks. I turn away as I slam the screen down, not wanting to look at it again for a long time. "His name. It was his name."

I hear a voice come from behind, one of a lost love. "Dib-love, why must you abuse my equipment?" My tear burning eyes widen as much as possible. Quickly, I spin my chair around, only to be met with the fusha emptiness of my surroundings. 

My head dropping, I close my eyes. "Why do you haunt me? Why won't you just leave?" 

"Dearest Dib, I'm fully capable of leaving, it's you that isn't letting go." My bright eyes popping open, I look up to the right of me, to find my one true love. His big, deep, dark eyes of red violet, looking so soft, that I feel my heart melt. "Zim!?" He nods. I grab him by the hips and yank him down onto my lap, wrapping my arms around him so he can never leave "Zim. Zim, I'm so sorry. I could have saved you." He puts his finger on my lip to keep me from speaking, then placing his hand on my ivory cheek. "No Dib, you couldn't do anything." 

"Yes I could, I could have done something. I could have made a different choice..." Tears begin to spill. "Shh, shh, shhh. You didn't know, you couldn't possibly have known that the armada would have came anyways." I pull his hands from my face and hold them in mine. "But even if didn't, I could have chosen my love over my home..." 

"But then we both would have died." Starring deeply into his endless pools of ruby "well, then I would rather be dead than live without you." Bringing my digits to his jawline. Closer and closer we come. Until our lips, the kiss begins to burn like so long ago. Smoke escapes our lip lock. The kiss, so soft and so gentle, yet so full of passion. Burning like the endless candle of time, but eventually the candle burns out and the kiss comes to an end from lack of breath. 

Panting, I look to him, only to watch him vanish before my vary eyes. "Goodby, dearest Dib." His voice echoes as it fades into silence once again. 

As my mind registers that it was merely a far too vivid hallucination, the tears flow once more. 

Soon, I hear the annoying clacking of metal feet and the ear splitting squeal of one of the only other beings living on the carrier. Resting one arm on the dash and the elbow of the other on my knee, my head in my hand. "Leave Gir." 

"Aww... But mastah... I wanna-" 

"I said LEAVE!" I yell, slamming my fist against the dashboard, creating a 'bang' so menacing, it echoes throughout the room, and makes it feel like the whole carrier vibrate. After that, the only sounds left being the pitiful sniffling of the robot and and the scraping of metal against metal as he leaves, dragging his feet. 

I turn back to the window before me, red tear glazed eyes starring into empty space. It used to fascinate me, but not anymore...


	2. Chapter 2

~"go ahead, son. Shoot him" membrane whispered in my ear. "He killed your sister. Don't you want revenge?" He asked, provoking me only to pull the trigger. Tears streak my face, but my eyes stay strong. My lip may quiver, but my jaw stays locked into place. 

His false, glassy eyes of lavender churn with fear. He takes the smallest step towards me, hands raising. "Don't take a single step closer, Zim!" I shout as I press my finger closer to the trigger, eyes squeezing shut. As soon as I open them again, he is there. Several feet closer. "You don't have to do this, Dib" 

"Zim! What do you mean I don't have to do this?! You killed my sister and you ruined my life! " with the word blaring out of my mouth, I look into his false eyes and see innocence and truth.

"Dib, I didn't kill your sister, I only found her body. I also didn't ruin your life, I only proved you right. The ones that ruined your life..." Grabbing my arms, turns me around to face a screaming mob, frozen in time, that stood behind me, he spoke quietly in my ear. "The ones that never believed you did that all on their own... The ones standing behind you right now..."

I close my eyes, for a second, immediately hearing the sound of a fired gun filling the city streets, my bright amber eyes opening. "Nooooooooooh!" My voice calls for the other not to be dead, the pistol falling from my grip as I make a dash to catch him. The crowd dispersing from behind me, holding him close, tears streaking ashen flesh, his sadness dripping and burning cold jade skin. "No. No, don't leave. Don't go..."

The small irken in my arms, rests his hand on my cheek, ignoring the sting from my tears, the invaders words, spoken quiet enough so only I could hear. "Don't be sad... Dib-worm..." His weak grin breaking my heart "Zim... Won't die... Zim... Can't... Die..." 

With those words, I watch all color fade from his eyes. The world unraveling from around me, as if in a deep pool of crimson... 'I'm sorry...' 

Suddenly, I feel a sharp prick in my jaw, forcing my head up, forcing me to stare into ominous ruby orbs "Zim?!" Wincing at claws digging deepening into my flesh, blood running down his arm, sharp talons scratching bone. Jade lips pull back in a zipper like smile, exposing razor teeth. "Hello Dib-worm..." ~

Gasping for breath, I shoot to a sitting position. "...it was just a dream..." I look down at the fabric covering my legs, seeing maroon stains on navy sheets, my eyes widen to the size of dinner dishes. One hand reaching to touch my face, feeling warm moisture running down my jaw, and three punctures, pulling the hand away to see crimson fingers. "W-what happened?"

~one shower later~ 

I wander into the kitchen, freezing in the doorway with the sight that greeted me. An all to familiar green figure, sitting patiently at the table, one chartreuse hand drenched in blood. "Zim...?"

To be continued...


End file.
